Bullshit
by Punkie-Spunk
Summary: [oneshot] A nice, friendly game of Bullshit...and Hayner's hot mom. [DrabbleSession] [Rated for language]


**Disclaim: **I don't own KHII. Trust me.

**A/N: **Drabble Session Inspired by the famous card-game: **Bullshit**. AKA **BS**, or **Cheat!** if you are a neopet fanatic.

**.:Bullshit:.**

"Go ahead, call me…I dare you." Olette glared at the blonde boy harshly, holding onto the cards in her hand firmly, taking her hand off the 3 Queens she said she had put down onto the pile. Roxas narrowed his azure eyes, thinking carefully…

"Oh, oh! Bullshit!" Pence suddenly exclaimed, sweeping the towering pile toward her, "I have two queens!" She huffed and added the deck to her hand, glaring at the black-haired boy before beginning to sort them by number.

"Ok, 2 Kings." Hayner said, placing three cards on the floor to make a new pile. Roxas eyed him for a moment before looking at his hand. He grabbed the first card, placing it onto the pile, "One Ace." "Four two's." Pence said, placing the cards onto the rising pile. It was only believable because poor Pence had gotten caught twice and had to take his fair share of a ton of cards.

Olette sighed, searching through her hand for some three's. "Four three's." She finally said, placing four cards onto the new deck. Hayner quickly put down his cards, "Two fours."

"Bullshit, Hayner." Olette said, sorting further into her hand. "Dammit, Olette." He said, taking the pile and adding it to his hand.

Roxas was so close to winning, and finally being able to beat Hayner to the winner's circle, he could taste it. He shuffled around his cards until he spotted a lone 5 of diamonds. He placed it down onto the pile, soon being topped with Pence's sixes. "Four sevens." Olette said, putting down her cards.

"Bullshit, Olette, you put down five cards!" Roxas said, sweeping the pile toward her. She scoffed, and swept the pile back towards herself. Hayner stuck out his tongue, searching through his hand, successfully pulling out four cards, "Four eight's."

Nines…great.

Roxas looked through his hand: 2 jacks, and a king…gripes. He snagged one of the Jacks, and put it down. "One nine." "Two Tens." Pence said, putting down his cards.

"Pence! Roxas was cheating!" Hayner shouted, pointing at the blond. Roxas only smiled nervously. "Oh…well I guess I saved ya then." He laughed.

"Hey boys, Olette." Ms. Ramori said as she walked into the living room, giving Hayner a pat on the head as she did so and continued into the kitchen, and out of sight.

"Roxas, stop staring at her ass, please." Hayner said, not even bothering to take his eyes off his hand as he continued to sort it. "Wh-what? I wasn't doing anything." Roxas pleaded feebly. "Oh, Roxas, it's ok to admit it. Hayner's mom's hot." Pence said, staring down at his hand as well. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, shut up." Hayner said in annoyance.

But it was true. Though Ms. Ramori was almost 39, she still managed to keep a lean figure. She was the one who granted Hayner his sandy blonde hair.

"Three jacks." Olette set her cards on top of the pile. "Bullshit." "Goddammit, Roxas!" She shouted, taking the pile for the fourth time during the duration of the game. "So, I'm queens, right?"

Hayner asked, again staying focused on his cards. "Yup." Pence answered, looking around at the other three. He concentrated, and pulled out two cards, and placed them on the top of the rising pile. "Two queens."

Roxas quickly took the King from his hand and set it onto the pile with a complaint from the others. Now if only he could survive until he could get rid of the jack he had. He kept it low and mostly out of the other's site before he could lose it.

"Alrighty…two aces." Pence put down two cards.

"One two." Olette placed hers on the top of the pile.

"One three." Hayner discarded his own on top of the pile.

"One four." Roxas said, carefully putting his down on the pile.

"One five." Pence said, flicking it to the top o the pile.

"Ok, I won." Roxas said. The others looked up at him in confusion. Olette growled and through her cards down onto the floor. Pence sighed, and Hayner only laughed. "'Bout time you beat me."

"Now, did I win the date with your mom?"

"Hayner's mom has got it goin' on, she's all the I want, and I've waited so long!" Pence started, the other eventually joining into the chorus, "Hayner can't you see, you're just not the guy for me! I know it might be wrong but, I'm in love with Hayner's mom!"

The blond boy blushed profusely, taking Roxas by the neck and rubbing his knuckles against his scalp.

"Shut up, all of you!"

**-End- **

**A/N: **Actually a really unique story, in my opinion. And I only say that because no one either:

Gets molested

Gets Kissed

And no sex whatsoever

I dunno, but I'm pretty proud of that.

I don't really know how the conversation lead to Hayner's mom being hot either…

OH well. R+R?


End file.
